


The Wall

by Syble



Series: The Wall [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: Rodney is in a tight spot behind a wall.
Series: The Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155665
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Wall

The ground shook, sending dirt and debris down on him. 

Rodney squirmed closer and tucked himself up against the wall. The ground tossed him away and then back, hard, into the wall. Debris pelted his face and arms with pain and fear. Heat spilled over and around the wall, sucking what little oxygen he had away as it was burned up in the intense heat. He burrowed closer to the small pocket of cool air that still existed the bottom of the wall. 

He gasped for breath, his lungs burned as they tried to inhale over and over again, looking for the scant oxygen around him. He could feel his blood pounding in his muffled ears. His heart beat incessantly as if it would burst from his chest at any moment. 

He pressed himself even further up again the rough surface of the ancient wall. Most of it was mere ruins, but this spot still stood, still protected. 

The ground continued to shake, along with his nerves, as heat and noise pounded away beyond the wall. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He'd burrow into the wall itself if he could; drag it around himself to shield him from the bombardment. His fingers pressed into the crumbling mortar, as more debris rained down on him, covering him in a fine mist of stone. His lungs protested and tore at his throat as they violently expelled the fine dust from his airways. Sounds began to assault his ears as the world rang back into full volume with a dissonant sound. So much sound it was impossible to distinguish one sound from another. 

The wall became his focal point, his anchor in the confusion. It held back the fury of the explosions. The wall ground him, its rough surface reminding him he was still whole, still alive. 

"Rodney..."

He froze. The voice was strong enough to be heard over the cacophony of noise surrounding him, but it didn't sound right. There was pain in that voice. 

No. He spat the dust out of his mouth and took a breath and held it, forcing himself to slow his breathing down. He exhaled and took another breath, coughing out more dust, but he was breathing easier. He moved away from the cool shelter at the base of the wall. He tightened his grip on the gun he forgotten he was still holding and shifted he feet under himself. 

Blinking the dust from his eyes he aimed himself in the direction of the voice. "Hang on, John. I'm coming", with that Rodney left the wall behind him.


End file.
